


Batman/men?

by Bumpkin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Agent A Is Boss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batman & His Kids - Freeform, Batman Trolls the Justice League, Gen, Humor, Justice League Doesn't Know Who Batman Is, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: Batman wasn’t a founding member of the Justice League, and isn’t known for playing well with other heroes. But he does end up joining, and he does try to get along while still keeping his secrets close. It’s a delicate balancing act.Then comes a mission that requires Batman to be the lynchpin for their success. Except there’s a problem with the execution of the plan, Batman would have to be in several places at once. He’s confident he can do it. The Justice League, for lack of any alternatives, can only go along and in the process learn more about their reclusive teammate.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	Batman/men?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks goes out to Strawberryjei, FairMaidenofFandom, and Echoshimmer from the C&C Discord for brainstorming this with me. Huge credit to Echoshimmer who did half the plotting with me on discord. Even more thanks to Veriatas and txbookeater for cheerleading and beta. This wouldn't be half as good as it is without their help!

Batman/men?

By Marns AKA Bumpkin

Rated T

Gen

(Wordcount: 5,341)

“Listen up, we don’t have a lot of time.” Batman called the meeting of the Justice League to order. Or at least he tried to, but the rest of the Heroes were too busy talking over each other. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stave off the headache that loomed and wished heartily that his cowl allowed him to feel it. 

This — _utter chaos_ — that he was dealing with right now was a big part of why he’d not joined up with the Justice League for the longest time. 

“A- _hem_.” He tried to use the voice that worked the best back home when things got exciting. “Luthor was pretty good at keeping things under wraps so we are on a deadline.”

They all kept yammering. _Oh, for crying out loud!_ Bruce finally lost his temper. “Shut UP!” 

Finally, silence. Now they could actually begin the planning session— _like the adults they were supposed to be!_

“Luthor has managed to seed almost the entire city with his devices, most of which will be easily dealt with after we are able to subvert five key stations that are located in these areas.” Batman indicated the map of Metropolis glowing on the screen built into the tabletop. Five flashing markers showed the locations he had been talking about. “The biggest problem we are facing is how thin we are going to be spread and the timing. We have a fairly narrow window to get to all five before a subroutine Luthor built into the system goes into effect. Thoughts, questions, and ideas?”

There was silence around the table as they all thought, but then Green Arrow spoke up and snottily asked. “How did we get the intel and how good is it?” 

Bruce wanted to throttle the other man. His fellow billionaire had asked the same damn question in the same damn snotty tone a week ago in a business meeting they’d both been suffering through. He’d wanted to throttle him then too.

Bruce, of course, couldn’t say anything about that little similarity since Batman was still a mystery to the other heroes around the table. It wouldn’t do to let the bat out of the bag for such a stupid reason. Or even worse, have Oliver Queen to be the first to cotton on to who was under the cowl. 

So he bit his tongue. 

Oh how he wished he didn’t have to— Bruce was itching to give Queen what he deserved for such a stupid question, but he couldn’t. Not when he still wasn’t sure he wanted them to know who he was. He hadn’t been ready to join up with the League until very recently— less than a year ago, and they’d only done a bare handful of missions together — and so they didn’t know how he worked. 

Granted, that was partly his own damn fault. They didn’t trust him as much as they could because he was so vehement about keeping his own secrets. Past and present. So, perhaps it was understandable. They knew next to nothing about him, and how he wouldn’t have brought them in if the information weren’t ironclad. 

Understandable or not, it didn’t stop the frustration he felt mounting at what he thought was needless probing, which might have made him answer a bit more tacturinly than he would have otherwise. “It’s solid, and it’s from my own sources.”

There was a brief upsurge of scattered conversation, but Superman brought the meeting back to order. “Luthor is the issue here, not Batman or his sources, so let’s get to figuring out a plan.” He turned to face Batman and asked, “So, how do we disable those five key stations?”

“Hacking, and using these.” He dumped five tiny devices branded with a tiny bat symbol onto the tabletop. “Within twenty-five minutes of the first site being tampered with, all five of the sites need to be cracked and have those inserted into the system.”

Flash poked one of the tiny ‘bat’ branded devices. “What are those?”

“Remote interfaces.”

“Ah.” Flash’s voice sounded like he wasn’t any wiser, but he seemed to have caught on to how Batman wasn’t very interested in explaining further. Thankfully most of the heroes present also picked up on his lack of interest and instead turned to offering up plan ideas. Unfortunately they hit a snag fairly early on in the planning when it became evident that the only one with enough hacking experience was Batman. 

“Damn it,” Green Arrow said. “Arguably that last plan we had was the best, but we only have the one Batman.” 

One of Bruce’s eyebrows flew up under the cowl unseen in surprise, Queen had said something sensible— would wonders ever cease? Bruce sat back and let the others argue amongst themselves about other plans while he thought about what Queen had said. 

It had been a pretty good plan with high chances of success, hadn’t it? All that was missing was him having the ability to teleport… . He came to a decision and broke into their discussion announcing, “We’re going with a modified version of the plan Green Arrow said was the best.”

Various versions of “What?” , “Why?”, and “How?” sounded from the gathered heroes.

Batman ignored them to pull up the five separate sections around the key points and started laying out a new plan. “Green Arrow, you’ll be here.” He tapped a three story building that had a good line of sight to all the access points surrounding the Luthor device. “You keep the area secure until the interface is created and then you can go and back up the others.”

Green Arrow nodded in agreement. Batman pushed that location away and the other four were brought to prominence. “These four however are going to be a bit more difficult to keep clear.”

Looking at how open each of the remaining four locations were, the rest of the League agreed. Batman tapped each one in succession clearly assigning a hero to each. “Wonder Woman here, Superman here, Aquaman here, and Flash—”

“Yes?”

Bruce felt the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose again as the other hero virtually quivered beside him like an eager dog. Why had he thought joining up with the League was a good idea again? Oh right, he hadn’t. Alfred had suggested — insisted — he join up because Bruce needed interactions with others who might understand him. Something about Bruce desperately needing peers who might become friends. Ones who understood his life.

So far he really wasn’t seeing the appeal. 

He suppressed the sigh that so desperately wanted to escape and simply said, “Flash, you will be in the spot that isn’t covered by the others.”

Flash nodded sharply, trying to look solemn as he got his assignment. The flashing grin that broke free shortly afterwards didn’t give Bruce much peace of mind, but he comforted himself with the thought that at least the younger man had tried. “We’ll use the timeframe previously discussed as it’s the optimum one for the success of the mission.”

All the heroes were looking a bit confused, but Green Arrow was again the one to open his mouth when it became apparent that Batman hadn’t said where he was going to be. “So, we all know where we’re heading, but where do you come in, Bats? Have you developed powers while we weren't looking? I’m just saying, because damn, this plan still requires you to move faster than humanly possible— or teleport.”

Bruce grit his teeth at the archer’s insolence, trying not to think about how much the other man’s words had inadvertently mirrored his earlier thoughts. "Never mind how I am going to handle myself, you just keep to your part of the plan." Then he swooped out leaving behind the impression he'll meet them there. No more discussion needed. 

"Autocratic ass." 

Bruce suppressed a smirk when he faintly heard Green Arrow complain, but soon he’d refocused on everything he needed to accomplish before he rendezvoused with the League at the appointed time. 

* * *

Superman overflew all of his teammates' positions as he headed towards his own assigned section for the upcoming battle and was relieved to see everyone in place. Even Flash— who was notorious for running a bit late to everything. _I guess when you feel like the world around you is constantly moving in slow motion it would be harder to keep track of time._ His slight amusement at the thought of the fastest man alive always being tardy faded as he prepared for battle. It was then that he realized something rather important.

His flyover scan hadn’t pinpointed where Batman was.

He didn’t think it was something to worry about— not yet anyway. The other man had been part of the League for almost a year now and he’d never let them down. Action, strategy, technology; basically he had been there for them in every way the League might need him. He was sure that this time would be no different.

And he was right.

Clark smiled as he saw the other man melt out of the shadows. Batman of course looked right at him and they shared a nod of greeting. Clark then dove into action, doing his best to keep all the hired thugs and robots away from his teammate while Batman hacked the very well-camouflaged terminal. 

Unfortunately, because of how careful he had to be when dealing with normal humans, his best wasn’t quite good enough and a few robots and men got past him. Not in time to stop Batman from finishing what he needed to do, but Clark was afraid the other man would be hurt when the robots and crooks reached him. He redoubled his efforts and put a lot more of Luthor’s thugs and robots out of commission, but it seemed like their numbers were endless.

He needn’t have worried. 

While he was still trying to cope with the massive influx of bodies and machines Luthor was able to rouse, Clark caught out of the corner of his eye when Batman turned to confront the men and robots who’d gotten by him. 

And his mouth gaped open in shock.

If he didn’t know better, he would think that spending time around him granted Batman the power of flight with the way that gravity seriously didn’t seem to have a grasp on the other man at the moment. 

Batman was taking out crooks and machines both left and right with some very intensely acrobatic fighting— richoting between their bodies and the wall he had been right next to in order to get some incredible additional height. Which he promptly turned into a devastating advantage to take out even more of the thugs and robots that had slipped by Clark while he was distracted watching his teammate.

Embarrassed at pulling such a rookie move in the middle of a fight, Clark quickly turned back to what he was supposed to be doing as he muttered, “Holy crap!” 

He didn’t think that humans could move that way! 

* * *

Green Arrow was in place. Situated on top of a building that had a good view of both the computer access point he was assigned to guard and the surrounding area he was supposed to keep clear. At least until Spooky showed up and did his thing. Until then he was mostly cooling his heels, and it was a whole lot of hurry up and wait to deal with.

Needless to say, he _wasn’t_ having fun.

Oh sure, he understood how his role at the moment was playing to his strengths, and he had liked the plan when it was still theoretical — but now that it was actually happening, he was bored. 

_So_ incredibly bored. 

There was literally nothing going on to keep him occupied, at least not after he’d taken out the two original live guards before they could send the signal to activate their allotment of robots. He’d then climbed into position, and now he was stuck waiting. He was itching to go and join the others he could hear over the comms that were already fully engaged with Luthor’s goons, but he couldn’t because he had to wait for Batman to show up to do his hacking thing.

_Good god, this waiting was even more boring than having to deal with Brucie Wayne and his inane babbling in a board meeting— or even worse, when he’s been drinking at a Gala!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something and tensed, bringing his bow up into position in case it was needed. It wasn’t. The nebulous something resolved itself into Batman as he shimmered into place. _Okay, jeez, could the dude be any creepier?_

The answer was yes, he really could— because the spooky bastard had to look right at him right after the thought crossed his mind. Oliver shrank back a bit before he caught himself and muttered, “Damn creepy and spooky as shit.” 

He hoped that the only tele-type things that Bats could do were limited to whatever freaky teleportation crap he had going on because he really didn’t want to think of someone like him being telepathic for real. The idea of Batman being a mind reader of any kind was frankly terrifying— the man was already plenty scary enough as it was.

He resolutely shoved the idea to the back of his brain and turned his attention to what he was supposed to be doing, keeping the area clear as Bats did whatever it was he had to do at the computer station. It was an easy task— for some reason Luthor didn’t seem to have as much protection in this area as he did at the other locations. 

Batman finished at the computer station much faster than Oliver expected, mumbled quietly into his private comm, and then with a nod to where Green Arrow had secreted himself, shimmered out of being again.

“Not only creepy and spooky, oh no, he also has to be a damn show-off— the diva.” Green Arrow grumbled as he rolled his eyes. He then took off to join up with the rest of the League who were actually fighting.

* * *

Arthur didn’t know how he got himself into these situations. He really didn’t. He’d only joined the Justice League because — as he’d understood it — he would then be on the front line to protect the planet he shared with the air-breathers. He didn't think it would mean him getting dragged into fighting these petty skirmishes. Oh he understood how this ‘Luthor’ needed to be stopped in his schemes early, because he was exactly the type of power monger that would spread like blue-green algae— and be just as detrimental, but it still didn’t mean he was happy about it.

He was just glad that Batman had the sense to give him the area nearest the waterfront. It meant that he could use _all_ his skills to keep the area clear while he waited for the other man to come and do what he needed to. 

Between his speed and durability, it was child’s play for him to shrug off the gunfire and keep tossing the minions and machines of Luthor into the sea. He could then keep the living ones occupied and out of the fight when he commanded the local sea life to keep them from reaching land once again. The machines he just let sink. Not a huge challenge, but as King of his own Realm he’d been in his fair share of battles so perhaps he was just jaded.

“Mother Salt.” The oath slipped through his lips as he caught sight of Batman when he arrived. He wasn’t feeling nearly as superior as he had been. How could he when he saw the way Batman was smoothly flowing above the ground, laying waste to Luthor’s men and the robots at the same time— with just as much effort expended for both. Which is to say, not much. 

He caught glimpses of the other man moving and fighting out of the corner of his eye between clashes with his own opponents. What he saw had him beginning to feel as ungainly on land as some of his fellow Atlanteans did. It made Arthur suspect that Batman had some kind of mastery over the air like he did with the sea. Perhaps that was why he hadn’t been overly worried about the timing issue.

There was a lull in the fighting shortly after Batman arrived — between the two of them the minions and their machines hadn’t had a chance, especially when Batman had seen how Arthur was keeping the ones in the sea from reaching land and promptly began tossing his opponents into the sea too — and the two shared a nod of acknowledgment. 

Batman then pointed towards the terminal and indicated that he was going to be busy and Arthur nodded again, understanding he was going to be fighting on his own again. Of course, because he was keeping so many in the sea this left him with only a few stragglers to take care of while Batman was busy at the terminal. 

Thankfully, whatever Batman had to do at the terminal didn’t take long and Arthur was freed from his position to join the main fight at the last location.

* * *

Wonder Woman was already fully engulfed with their enemies when Batman appeared at her assigned location. She was especially grateful that he showed up when he did because she had been getting rather hard pressed. They shared a nod of greeting with each other and then just fought on.

She didn't know if the surge that appeared with him was because of him or in spite of him, but that didn't matter much either way. All that mattered was that he was doing a great job of taking out many who had swarmed them. They managed to work towards each other and were fighting back to back when things started to get even more intense.

Suddenly Batman grunted in what sounded like disgust when another influx of opponents started to flood their location and he reached to grab — a gun? — from the small of his back. 

Diana's eyebrows flew upwards in shock. 

He then calmly began to pick off their opponents from a distance. She didn't think that guns were part of Batman's repertoire, even ones using non-lethal ammunition such as the one Batman was currently wielding. His aim was masterful as he was able to disable man and machine both with single shots. 

She couldn't help but approve as her ally showcased again just how well he could wage war, and how adaptable he was in doing so. 

He began manoeuvring them over to the access point he had pinpointed during the mission brief. He matter of factly left her to guard his back while he did what he needed to with the computer, and then with that done he nodded at her and took off. 

Diana saluted him and fell back to her own fight.

* * *

Flash was so pleased he’d managed to be punctual for this battle. It wasn’t that he intended or wanted to be late so much— but man, waiting was so much harder for him. The other heroes never understood how painful it was to just stand around and do nothing when you were a speedster!

He arrived in a blast of speed and — thank goodness — arrived slightly before Batman did. He was the kind of guy Wally so wasn’t interested in ticking off, and messing up his plans would probably do exactly that. Speaking of plans, he guessed that Batman was eager to get started because after a short nod of greeting, the other man immediately moved to the console he needed to hack and started… doing something that Wally couldn’t quite make out. 

Whatever, Bats needed to do what he needed to do. Wally just let him do his thing and after his quick exchange with Batman, did his own. He had the area around the access point he’d been assigned to keep goon-and-robot-free cleared in short order. Easy peasy. Bored for the moment, he zipped over to Superman’s sector. 

He saw that Batman was already there and was actively taking some goons of his own out. Wow! Those were some awesome moves! The Bat really had some serious skills… Wait, how did Batman get to Supes' area already? He’d just seen him back when he’d arrived… hadn’t he? Yeah, he had! They’d shared a nod.

Wally shook his head and resolved not to think about it for the moment. Instead he took out a few stragglers around the edge that Superman hadn’t dealt with yet. Then, in a flash he was back over to his own section. 

He cleared it again of the new infestation of baddies — both robotic and human — that had appeared while he was gone. It took him a bit longer as there were more than he expected. He idly wondered why, but then shrugged and thought that it was bound to be explained in due course. Then bored again for the moment, he zipped over to see how Wonder Woman was coping. 

Batman was already there again? Whoa, and shooting a gun? What? Wait, didn’t Bats hate guns? Wally felt very confused, and shocked, because seriously— What?

He shook off his shock and confusion— there was a battle going on and he wasn’t helping by just standing there! He blitzed through some of the bruisers around the edge of the zone, and even more robots — holy crap, did Luthor make these freaking things in bulk? — hoping that he was giving Wonder Woman a bit of a hand and not messing with her battle strategy. 

She was another hero he didn’t like ticking off. Mostly because she was one very scary and intense woman. Not the kind of person you wanted to get on the bad side of. 

That done he zoomed back to his own assigned area again. “Whoa! Even more baddies than before!” He glanced around to try and figure out why there were so many more of Luthor’s goons and the never ending seeming supply of robots. “Ah! That’s why.”

His glance around had shown him that both Batman and Superman were present now and he understood that this section was becoming the main battleground. Frustrated, Wally cleared the edges of the sector leaving the center for Batman and Superman. Well, mostly Superman, as Batman was back to doing whatever to the console. By the time Wally was done Wonder Woman had arrived with a new influx causing the Speedster to actually frown.

“Ah, come on!” He hated being stuck in one place— it was _so_ boring! 

He heaved a mighty sigh and dutifully started taking down part of the new influx. He was helped in his efforts by Green Arrow, who’d also arrived, and was sniping from a nearby rooftop. 

Wally was getting bored of smashing robots and tying up crooks, so when there was a slight lull he sped off to check in with Aquaman… not because he was desperate for a change in scenery, but just in case he needed some help. 

He didn’t. 

Batman had somehow gotten away from the main fight where Wally had left him and already made his way over to Aquaman’s location. And at the moment he was _really_ cementing the fact that he wasn’t the kind of guy that Wally ever wanted to tick off, because — _Damn_! — even with his speed Wally didn’t think he could counter any of those moves. Not even on his best day!

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor in this instance, Wally booked it back to his assigned sector. He resigned himself to the boring task of destroying the supply of robots that never seemed to end and taking down and tying up the endless unskilled thugs Luthor had managed to find and hire.

Wally felt like an absolute eternity had passed by the time they had gotten them all. When it was all wrapped up and quiet but for the moaning of certain people who were probably regretting their life choices when they’d agreed to work for a certain follicly-challenged supervillain, Wally zipped over to Batman — who was somehow back at the console. 

“Holy crap! You weren’t kidding about being able to do everything you needed. Every time I popped off to check in with the others, you were already there! Kicking ass and taking names like a boss!”

Batman just smirked at Flash's words. From the questioning faces of the other Leaguers, it was apparent that this was not the reaction they’d been expecting from their normally tacturin teammate. It was fairly obvious that they all wanted answers of their own, but most of them were much more discreet when fishing for information. 

Flash— well, discretion wasn’t really in his wheelhouse. Ever. Tact was another issue. Generally, whatever crossed Flash’s mind came out his mouth— which also happened often, and at the worst possible time. They were working on it.

“So… how’d you do it?”

They _were_ working on it, but it was still very much in progress.

Batman didn’t bother answering Flash directly, instead he barked out, “Report!”

Four more Bat _men_ appeared from the shadows making the collective Justice League, apart from Batman, jump in surprise. Exclamations of “Holy!”, “Hera!”, “Who?”, “Rao!”, and “Mother Salt!” were muttered as each of them contained their shock. 

Grouped together like they were now, it could be easily seen that none of the four were the same size and build of the Batman who was their teammate. One of them was very close — tall and broad with arms and legs like tree trunks — but then there were two who were much slighter and shorter, and the fourth was in between the other sizes.

The appearance of the four extra Batmen had the League rather discombobulated. As far as they understood, Batman worked alone— didn’t he?

Batman ignored the League members as they quietly conferred amongst themselves to make some mysterious motion that obviously meant something to the newcomers, because one of the two shorter Batmans stood a bit taller and began to speak. “Red Robin. Sector three with Green Arrow. Created the link with Oracle with no difficulties and then fell back when Green Arrow made his way to Sector five as ordered.”

Batman nodded with a slight proud smile and the Red Robin Batman relaxed. 

“Whoa, did Batman just smile proudly?” Flash sounded freaked out.

Superman’s response sounded more thoughtful than anything else. “Yeah, I think he did.”

Green Arrow seemed to focus more on what was said. “Who’s Oracle?”

“Shhh!” Wonder Woman cut them all off when she saw Batman nod to the next. “I want to hear what the others have to say.”

Batman had indeed motioned to the other shorter of the Batmen, who stood taller to make their own report. “Black Bat. Sector four, Aquaman. Fun!” 

The very soft voice of a young female making that report had Aquaman cursing again before he added, “Remind me to never - EVER - tangle with Black Bat if I can help it.”

All of his teammates other than Flash asked, “Why?” 

Arthur shook his head. “Just take my word for it. She really isn’t someone you want to fight.”

Flash nodded with eyes wide. “Yeah, from what I saw, I totally agree!”

Wonder Woman shushed them all again when Batman looked to the in-between sized Batman who stepped forward to make his report. “Nightwing. Sector one with Superman. No troubles there, but Robin wanted me to tell you that he’s still really upset he had to sit this one out.” When he was done speaking he backflipped back into line with the others.

“There’s more?”

“Seems so, but who are they?” Superman paused and then added, “And I wonder how they are involved with Batman?”

“I have no idea.” Green Arrow shrugged. “The last one there seems to be a bit of a showman— wonder how well he deals with all of Spooky’s rules?”

“We might get some of those questions answered if the lot of you men would quiet down!” Wonder Woman was exasperated. “Man’s world certainly makes a big deal out of how women gossip, but they never mention how you men are just as bad.”

Abashed, they settle down in time to catch the last of the extra Batmen’s report. 

“Red Hood. Sector two with Wonder Woman. She and I kicked ass — was there any doubt that we wouldn’t?” He was the big one of the bunch and he drawled what he had to say insolently enough that his teammates weren’t surprised to see Batman frowning in displeasure. Then, he smirked and added, “Oh yeah, Agent A told me to remind you that he was going to be waiting dinner for all of us when we get home after this— so chop-chop. Let’s get done and get gone, because we don’t like it when Agent A is unhappy, do we?” 

He didn’t say anything else, at least not loudly enough for the rest of the League to hear because he was kind of absorbed back into the huddle with some chiding-sounding whispers, and a bit of muffled laughter. Batman didn’t allow the team to try to eavesdrop for long as he immediately started trying to debrief them.

Superman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman mostly went along with Batman and the debrief, but Green Arrow and Flash not so much.

“What the hell?” Green Arrow demanded. “Who are they?”

“Yeah,” Flash asked a lot less confrontationally. “Who are they and why bring them in now?”

Batman heaved a sigh at their questions, but slightly smiled too at the same time, confusing them. “It was a solution to our problem, an opportunity to test your perception skills, good practice for my operatives and, frankly— it was amusing.”

Their collective confusion changed to chagrined affront, which wasn’t helped by the snickering and burst of frenetic whispering coming from Batman’s operatives. Their offense was lessened a good deal when they realized that the other Batmen weren’t mocking them, but Batman. He wasn’t getting angry about it either, which they all found strange. Instead he seemed more resigned to it than anything else.

Batman tried again to get Flash and Green Arrow to cooperate with him to debrief, but this time the interruption came from outside. It was the biggest one that had reported last that yelled, “Yo, Daddy-Bats, we heading out anytime soon or what?” The others made agreeing noises and it was more than enough to clue in the League to who, or actually, what their connection to Batman was. 

Batman’s shoulders sagged as Green Arrow yelped. “They’re his kids?!” 

“Batman has kids?” Flash said with very wide eyes. “Oh wow, and they were talking like there were more of them back home? I wonder how many he has?”

Wonder Woman and Aquaman both had impressed and approving looks on their faces, although only Wonder Woman voiced why they looked that way. “He is a good father to train such worthy warriors.” 

Superman looked uncomfortable. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but he didn’t get the chance as the Black Bat ‘Batman’ said softly, “We go now? Spoiler and Signal are waiting with Robin, Oracle, and Agent A.”

Batman just looked at his kids for a long moment and then he turned back to pin Flash and Green Arrow with a look. They froze. Then Batman said shortly, “Write up your reports. We’ll go over them the next time we’re on the Watchtower.”

His directions to the two Leaguers had his kids quietly cheering before getting busy to call the Batjet, which appeared almost instantly. Batman boarded last after his children had filed in and then they were gone.

-fin-


End file.
